


KISS KISS

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	KISS KISS

这一切都要归功于卡卡西一不小心把一本书借错了给他的学生，那是一本爱情小说，十二岁正在研究雷系法术的好少年，就这样一不小心翻开了这本小说。  
然而该说他金手指吗？佐助只是带着好奇心想说他们老师怎么对这种书籍如此有兴趣，谁知道一番就翻到接吻的部份。  
而我们已经开了二勾的佐助小骚年，对于写轮眼的掌控还不是很纯熟，一不小心就拷贝下来了。  
其实这个年纪看到这个亲吻的片段多多少少是会脸红羞涩的，但佐助看完之后脸不红气不喘，暗自鄙视他们老师都拿他们祖传写轮眼在做什么呢，不如去多多锻炼体力少一些时间躺在木叶病床上？

结果，隔天有个第七班的任务，佐助看到鸣人的那一瞬间，联想到了书中画面，他的脸就红了。  
怎、怎么可能？  
12岁的佐助小骚年强装镇定，表面上维持一贯的酷哥形象，但其实眼角余光不断追随着鸣人的嘴唇⋯⋯  
“卡卡西老师又迟到！”  
唔⋯⋯他嘟嘴了，嘴唇好像很饱满，随着他生动的表情扯动着嘴角，他嘴唇的颜色，有点粉色，又有点红色⋯⋯  
“佐助君的脸好红啊，是等太久被太阳晒的吗？”  
“我也等好久了呀撒哭拉酱！佐助那家伙待在树荫下不会有事情的啦。”  
“哼，白痴。”  
“喂！混蛋你骂谁呢！”

佐助叫自己说不要再想了，吊车尾就是吊车尾，他怎么就会想到要跟吊车尾⋯⋯接吻呢？佐助转头看了他们班唯一的一位女生，但小樱一接收到他视线马上开始花痴的说佐助君看我了，佐助真是一点胃口都没有，反而看着一旁气嘟嘟的鸣人，佐助有些心猿意马。  
一整天的D级任务终于结束了，又在老师转瞬的消失与小樱不肯跟鸣人去约会做结尾，只剩下佐助跟鸣人在南贺川旁了，两人一前一后地走着，佐助莫名有些心动，但又马上克制自己。  
心动什么啊？他不过就是个连吻都没接过的吊车尾的  
没接过吻吗？  
佐助看着前面的鸣人迈着大步走着，感觉今天的心烦意乱到一个极致。

“鸣人，过来。”  
“混蛋，你叫我过去就过去呀。”

鸣人嘴上嚷嚷，但身体还是诚实地往佐助走去，他还没在佐助面前站好，就被佐助伸出手来，拉到旁边的一个巷子里，此时夕阳西下，佐助的样子也像是被笼罩了一层滤镜，光线从佐助脸侧的发间穿过，佐助的脸上也盖了几道影子，鸣人看不清佐助的表情。

“佐助你干嘛？这里又不是我或你家的方⋯⋯”

他对接下来发生的事情也不能反应，佐助像是急急忙忙地把他拉进自己，他只有一瞬间感觉到佐助的气息，然后佐助的唇就贴了上来。  
佐助觉得事情已经脱离他的掌控，他早就出手抓住漩涡鸣人，见鸣人还是那样喋喋不休，他只想要封住鸣人的嘴，肉乎乎的，他的嘴唇用撞的撞上了鸣人的嘴唇，软软的，佐助还没有仔细感受鸣人就要逃开。

“混蛋！你怎么亲我！”  
“⋯⋯昨天看到了卡卡西书上面有写接吻，实践一下而已。”  
“那也不该找我佐助你去找女生啊！”  
“你难道乐意看我亲小樱？”  
“哇！我当然不愿意啊，只是你、你也不能跟我⋯⋯”  
“反正你初吻也是跟我，你没差的吧吊车尾。”  
“⋯⋯”

这混蛋怎么说得好像有点道理？

“笨蛋。”

佐助往前了，鸣人身后就是墙，他退无可退了。

 

佐助的身上冷冷的，但鼻息炙热，佐助一手插着口袋一手抓着鸣人肩膀，鸣人发现佐助抓着他的手好像有些发抖，佐助这家伙在逞强吗？  
这次的吻不如一分钟前莽撞，带点小心翼翼，两人呼吸交缠在一起，佐助的唇才贴上来，鸣人觉得两人嘴唇互碰的那瞬间像是点燃引信一般，一片白色在他脑中轰然炸开，佐助给他的感觉像是在咬他的嘴，有点湿湿的感觉，明明应该跳开来说是佐助的口水的，但他却愣在原地感受佐助的啃咬。  
然而这还不是最劲爆的，因为佐助的舌头探入他微微张开的嘴，摩擦着他的舌尖。  
佐助回想起小说的片段，男生是个技巧高超的情场老手，用舌头去舔舐对方的嘴唇，滑进对方嘴里找寻另外一条舌头，与之交缠摩擦，吸吮，还可以舔口腔内部给予轻柔刺激。  
他发誓他只是想要实践一遍书上的动作而已。  
只是鸣人的嘴唇软呼呼的，而他身上也暖呼呼的，佐助不自觉的再凑近，托着鸣人的后腰，舌头伸进去了鸣人嘴里，摩擦着鸣人的舌尖，卷上鸣人不知所措的舌头，缠绕着，不让鸣人的舌头溜走，书上说两人舌头会在彼此口中来回，鸣人也不甘示弱的回舔着佐助，两人舔着舔着，佐助觉得有什么在胸口逐渐发热发烫。  
鸣人猛地把佐助给推开了，吻到情深意浓时忽然被推开，我们的早熟少年很不满。

“笨蛋，你要换气⋯⋯”

佐助睁开眼，看着大口喘气的鸣人，小脸早就已经憋得通红，蓝澄澄的双眼里面蕴含水雾，而嘴唇被他又啃又舔到红肿，好不诱人的画面。

“你让我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯喘口气⋯⋯”

鸣人亲完之后过于甜腻的嗓音，于是佐助照着心里所想的，又再次的吻了上去，两人嘴唇都被对方的唾液濡湿，亲上去，比起鸣人要啃回来，佐助则是小力的吸吮着鸣人的嘴唇，响起了啧啧水声，好不害臊。  
鸣人被亲得有些腿软，稍微滑开了佐助的牵制，有些喘。

“学着点。”  
“哼！我以后一定会比你厉害的！混蛋佐助！”  
“笨蛋，你以后也只能跟我学。”  
“才不会去跟别人得吧唷！”

 

 

 

 

七代目现在回想起来，他当时真的各种意义的讲出了很不得了的东西。

 

-end-


End file.
